deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Nancy Wake
Nancy Grace Augusta Wake AC, GM served as a British Special Operations Executive agent during the later part of World War II. She became a leading figure in the maquis groups of the French Resistance and was one of the Allies' most decorated servicewomen of the war. After the fall of France in 1940, she became a courier for the French Resistance and later joined the escape network of Captain Ian Garrow. By 1943, Wake was the Gestapo's most wanted person, with a 5 million-franc price on her head. She was once captured and interrogated for days, but gave no secrets away. She was highly trained and briefed, proving herself to be an adapt crackshot, and was airdropped back into France -as an official spy and warrior. Wake had no trouble shooting Nazis or blowing up buildings with the French guerrilla fighters known as maquis in the service of the resistance. She once killed an Waffen-SS sentry with her bare hands. After the war, Nancy Wake was awarded the George Medal from the British, the Medal of Freedom from the U.S., and the Médaille de la Résistance and three Croix de Guerre from France, among other honors. She also found out that her husband had died in 1943 when the Gestapo had tortured him to find out his wife's whereabouts. He refused any cooperation to the point of death. Wake ran for political office a few times in Australia, and remarried in the 1950s. She published her biography, The White Mouse, in 1988. That was the Gestapo's nickname for her due to her talent for sneaking by them. Nancy Wake died August 7, 2011 at age 98. Battle vs. Nieves Fernandez (by Elgb) Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean, a thundering Flying Fortress fly over the waters in the dead of night. Seated inside where five British secret agents, dressed up in civilian garbs and ready to be inserted into enemy lines. One of them, was the great Nancy Wake; a top-class super spy. Her job now was to smuggle weapons and supplies in the resistance fighting the Imperialist Japanese all over the South East. A gorgeous woman leading a tough nut brave squadron is all in the day’s work for the great Nancy Wake, and she just smiles at danger whenever it peaks its head. “Five minutes gents! Ready your chutes and may God be with you!” The pilot said. “You heard the man boys. Let’s get down there and have some fun,” Nancy said to rally up her men. With her being the first one in line, all of them strapped themselves to the conveyor as the big door opened and roaring winds filled them. With a sign of the cross, Nancy jumped first, followed by her men. The whole night was dark, typhoon clouds filled the skies, but at least the island they were landing at was visible. In the dead silence, these paratroopers soared through the sky, landing in the thick jungle below. 45 minutes later The place was already near morning, yet no sunlight ever showed itself to the natives below. A typhoon was coming, darkening up the place and sending cold winds to their small village. Captain Nieves Fernandez of the Filipino Guerrillas, scanned the heavens for any sign of the people she was supposed to meet. The Americans sent her messages saying that relief was on their way to help them fight the Japanese more. For now however, that “relief” is nowhere to be found. Suddenly, a Filipino soldier ran towards her panting. It was something urgent, so the Captain focused her attention on him. “Nang! Mayda mga sundalo didto hrani ha may sapa. Amu na ada ini hra an aton ginpipinamiling.” Captain Nieves Fernandez nodded. It seems that they have finally found that relief they have been eagerly waiting. Taking her 4-man platoon with her, she instructed them to keep an eye out for lost white people tripping in the jungle before finally going in. As the Filipinos trekked through the jungle, one of them finally found the Brits tired and laying in the forest floor. Thunder streaked in the sky and small bits of rain signaled that the typhoon was ready to let out. With only a few times before they and their friends will be caught in heavy rain, Nieves and her men called out and rushed in to aid the Brits. Little did they know however, that Nancy and her men where all tired and exhausted, and quite mad with jungle fever. As they saw the Filipinos coming towards them, one yelled in surprise thinking that they were hostiles. Grabbing his rifle, he fired a shot and hit one straight in the chest. Nieves and her Filipino soldiers raised their arms to show that they come in peace, but Nancy and her men just took cover and continued firing with their guns. With no choice left, Nieves told her men to fall back to the village. While Nancy ordered her men put up a chase, fearing that they might be calling reinforcements. As the Filipinos arrived in the village, they took up position in the huts and trees they could find, while Nieves puts up a couple of TNTs in the entrance. As the Brits poured into the village, the TNT detonated and killed two of them outright while sending the rest, including Nancy, to the ground. The Filipinos continued to fire their weapons while their enemies gathered themselves. Then, the typhoon finally came upon them with pouring rain and howling winds. Nancy poured her MP-40 inside a small hut, killing one Filipino soldier. As Nieves aimed her weapon to avenge her comrade, a spy fired his rifle at her but misses. Nieves quickly aimed her carbine as the man chambers a new round, before filling up his body with lead. One British spy unsheathes his knife and stabs one Filipino soldier in the neck. One Filipino soldier retaliated by spraying his Grease gun at the spy’s torso; cutting him in half. The soldier then sets his eye on Nancy, who quickly took refuge inside a concrete church. Nieves caught on, and she and her soldier fired their weapons continuously at the building, while slowly approaching it. Pinned down and shaken, the unstirred Nancy Wake planted several of her precious industrial grade British plastic explosives inside the building. She then quickly bolted out to the back. As Nieves and her men bashed into the door, the Captain sees the bombs and quickly grabs his troop towards the exit. The church blew up like New Year, as Nieves and her men were thrown meters away from the explosion. Sadly, as she found out, the soldier took a shrapnel to the back of the head. The now pissed Nieves Fernandez stood up and looked for her rifle, however Nancy suddenly appears behind her back with a submachine gun aimed at her head. Nieves however, quickly sidekicks the Brit to the ground. Nieves unsheaths her bolo knife and slashes at Nancy but the spy blocks it with her dagger. The two commenced fighting with their respective knives. Nancy stabs Nieves on her side, severely wounding the guerrilla fighter. But with this opportunity, Nieves locks Nancy’s arm on her side. Nancy attempted to get away by continously pounding Nieves head with her other hand until she was bleeding. But Nieves quickly raises her bolo and slices Nancy's hand in one motion. Before Nancy can scream in pain, Nieves follows it up with a slash at her throat, killing the once-famous British spy. Expert’s Opinion Nieves Fernandez won because she had the better long range, melee and explosive weapons. While Nancy was better supplied and trained, Nieves took the important x-factors of experience and being an overall better guerrilla fighter. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:World War Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Covert Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Rebels Category:Guerilla Warriors